


34 + 35 (hongpussy)

by mikosworks



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BUT they do send nudes, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boypussy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Horny Hongjoong, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Written late at night, beta? whos that, camboy joong, don't know em, hongjoong has a pussy as u can tell by the title, in all honesty they're both sex addicts, literally a book of smut shut up, man pussy, not like literally, pure sin, seongjoong, tags to be added every chap i write el em ay oh, they um fuck while watching a movie, this was literally supposed to be a oneshot stop, written only when half-asleep, yes we got the spicy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikosworks/pseuds/mikosworks
Summary: hongjoong my fav camboyEDIT: 6000 HITS WOWOWOWO
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. needy

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah um this is my first work on here lmao?? enjoy this chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm not the best writer lmao pls, now that i read over this a couple of times hhh its too much)

as seonghwa locked the apartment door, he heard loud moans from down the hall.  
hongjoong must've been home already---- and on stream.

as he placed his bag on a small chair and strode down the hallway, the moans were getting increasingly louder and even pitchier. he slowly turned the knob on the door at the end of the hallway, an exposed hongjoong on stream coming into view.  
"hnng~ ah seonghwa~"  
he was moaning his name, unaware of his prescence. he's been imagining him there this whole time. 

his legs were parted, short skirt hiking up his ass, smooth white skin being exposed for the camera to see. there was a vibrator resembling a mic, attached to his loose pussy lips. whines and moans escaped his mouth, music to his ears. seonghwa didn't expect this right when he came home, but he wasn't complaining either.  
pink, abused pussy lips were right on the vibrator, pushing back onto it every once in a while. head deep into a pillow, the brown haired boys moans were muffled. his arms were under his head, white cloth to the sweater on top of them. 

considering hongjoong, the shorter must've felt needy and went on live-- letting his viewers control the vibrator.  
seonghwa walked towards hongjoong, making sure his face didn't come into frame just yet. his fingers reached toward his exposed pussy, fingertips lightly touching it then pushing the vibrator up a little. an increase in volume was heard in hongjoong's moans, now realizing seonghwa was there, watching him. seonghwa leaned his head toward him, whispering into his ear, "having fun without me, hm? did you finger yourself while i wasn't here?"  
hongjoong picked up his head and looked at him with glassy eyes. "n-needed you bad. s-sorry i didn't wait for you," lowering his head back down and moaning out again. "pl-please. he-help me."  
he was biting down on his lip, really, really hard. seonghwa removed the vibrator from under him and stripped of his clothes, again making sure he wasn't in frame. 

he was left with nothing on, hearing hongjoong whine at the loss of friction. he walked over to him, turning his head away from the cameras view, pulling down his skirt to reveal him awaiting with panties pulled to the side of his clit, and one throbbing pink pussy. one harsh slap on the ass, earning another moan and few whimpers from hongjoong. seonghwa told him, "no fumbling with your sweater, it stays on. got it?" hongjoong turned over and nodded, desperate for him. he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a deep open-mouthed kiss, eagerly roaming his tongue around the tallers mouth. the taller smirked into the kiss. it was always such a sight to see, hongjoong so desperate for him. he placed his hands on the shorters torso, pulling him as close as he could.  
he groaned into it. then, he pulled away, pushing hongjoong back onto the bed. 

"legs open, baby." hongjoong opened his legs as far as he could, biting down on his own lip waiting for seonghwa to do something. seonghwa slightly pulled hongjoong to the ledge of the bed, getting onto his knees. he pulled the camera closer to them, less of his face and more of hongjoongs exposed legs and pussy on display. he stuck two digits into his own mouth, coating them in saliva, and slipping them out. then he stared straight into hongjoong's eyes and rubbed his fingers onto his awaiting clit. slowly, he made circling motions on him, hongjoong throwing his head back releasing high pitched moans. his breathing was already ragged. -- yes we know hongjoong mega weak for seonghwa -- seonghwa continued the motion, then dipped his head toward him, leaving kisses around his clit. kissing noises bouncing around the room, seonghwa then stuck his tongue out and started penetrating the folds in hongjoongs clit. the long, pointy tongue providing so much pleasure for hongjoong. he licked all around, seonghwa sticking his tongue in all the right places. precum leaked out of him, moans and chants of seonghwas name rolling off his tongue and out of his mouth. seonghwa took the vibrator again, turned it on, and stuck it onto the lower part of his pussy, still eating out the upper part. 

"mm baby. you always taste so good for me."  
"mhh~o-only for you m-master." gah, shit. "i-i. i'm sorry- i didn't mean-" seonghwa raised an eyebrow and stopped licking for a short second. "don't be sorry baby. that was hot." hongjoongs cheeks flushed at these words. -- damn, man has a master kink. the more you know ig? --

the feeling of the vibrator on him and seonghwas tongue working ever so well on him, hongjoong mumbled out a "i-i'm cl-close master." seonghwa smirked against him at those words, "i'll get you there baby, don't worry." his tongue diligently worked on licking every spot possible, dipping in and out of the latter's hole occasionally. soon, he came all over seonghwas face after seonghwa removed the vibrator from the now upper part of his pussy. seonghwa lapped up every single drop of cum the latter released, very satisfied with his good work. hongjoong let out one last loud "ohhh~ seonghwa" and released, with a roll of his hips.

"would you like to cum again, bunny?" seonghwa asked with a small smirk. hongjoong, still gathering the pieces of himself after his orgasm replied with a short, "you know it." returning the smirk through still hooded eyes. seonghwa then turned the camera again.

seonghwa then flipped him into doggy position, asking quickly, "do you want prep? or-" hongjoong cut him off with a "no, need it raw from you, master."  
and seonghwa happily obliged. he spread his cheeks open, sliding his --- 12 inches yes --- into the boys awaiting hole. he started with slow thrusts, wanting to savor as much of the feeling inside of his tight hole as he can. "god you're so fucking tight." hongjoong pressed up against him, more desperate than before. "need more friction, master. harder, please." hongjoong whimpered out. and seonghwa, whipped as always, did exactly that. he slipped in and out of him and an increasingly fast pace, skin slapping, moans erupting from the latter. 

now, joong didnt exactly think through what he asked for. because he'd get it, and he'd get it rough, as IN rough. 

seonghwa let out deep moans, the loud noise of skin slapping so arousing. hongjoong was a mess, moans differenciating in pitch and chants of master and seonghwa leaving his mouth. "m-master you feel s-so good inside of me~" he whimpered out.  
seonghwa then went even faster than before, lifting up hongjoongs legs and hips to get a better angle. with the increasing pace of his thrusts, seonghwa rubbed hongjoong's clit at the same pace.

hongjoong then moaned at a particular thrust. seonghwa hit his prostate. both chasing their highs, hongjoong gathered up the strength to press even harder onto seonghwa, and seonghwa hitting that spot again, and again. 

with a stutter of hips, a mutter of i love yous and last moans, seonghwa came inside of hongjoong and hongjoong came on the sheets of the bed.  
seonghwa softly placed hongjoongs legs back down, hand grazing the marks that were on his hips and ass.  
hongjoong giggled. "god that felt good."  
seonghwa then went over to the camera and turned it off, stopping the stream.  
seonghwa laid down next to hongjoong, kissing his temple.  
"you did so well, bunny."  
smiling at the pet name, hongjoong captured seonghwas lips again. 

after pulling away, he said with a smirk, "mmm one more round?"

and off they went, boy this was gonna be a long night.


	2. restriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut again, involves handcuffs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyYYYy um enjoy this aha 👍👍

with a soft pat on the shoulder from the latter, the older turned around with a soft raise of his eyebrows, looking up from his phone.

"yes, love?"  
"i was ehm.. hoping we could try something new on stream today?"  
the smaller muttered in a hushed voice.  
it was the same situation whenever he wanted to try something new, yet it usually went well.  
"well, you know i'm open to that. and what would this be?"  
instead of responding, hongjoong took seonghwa's hand and strode towards the bedroom, the older following behind.  
"stay on the bed, i'll get the stream ready." seonghwa sat readily on the bed, waiting for what hongjoong would bring. 

a couple minutes later, hongjoong walked back into the room after rummaging for something in the bathroom, setting up the camera as seonghwa usually would when they were together.  
saying nothing, hongjoong stripped of his clothes until he was left in his laced panties. seonghwa's cock immediately hardened at the sight.  
hongjoong climbed over seonghwa and spoke softly, "after this, if you didn't like it, just tell me. okay?" and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. seonghwa nodded, still waiting. hearing the soft sound of clinking from hongjoongs hands, seonghwa looked to see he had placed a pair of handcuffs on the bedside table. he began stripping seonghwa down, slipping his shirt over his head and tugging at the band of his pants. pulling his boxers down, hongjoong palmed seonghwa's erection, leaving him to hiss at the very small friction. he then flicked his thumb over it, looking straight into seonghwa's eyes as his eyebrows knit together. 

hongjoong then took the pair of handcuffs. dainty hands taking seonghwa's hands, and latching the handcuffs onto both of his wrists, then to the headboard of their bed. seonghwa continued to stare at him intensely. 

hongjoong took two digits, and then placed his hand on seonghwa's jaw, prying it open. he stuck the two digits into the olders mouth, and simply said, "suck." seonghwa obliged, sucking on the boys fingers looking straight into his eyes and hongjoong pulling them out with a pop. 

hongjoong then turned to the camera, opened his legs, and took two of his dry fingers shoving the panties to the side of his clit.  
the camera had a clear view of his pussy, all wet and pink. thousands of their viewers were on already. 

he then took the two saliva coated fingers, and slipped them into his pussy, curling them and releasing whines from his mouth. the digits slipped in and out of his hole, coated with precum. he whimpered a little, after not having anything there for a little while.  
"a-ah. please." he whined out, his eyes were squeezed shut and pink plump lips parted. 

he then increased his pace, whines morphing into moans of pleasure. seonghwa had hardened painfully at the sight, the sound of clinking from the handcuffs were heard at his weak attempt to lunge forward. his wrists were binded together at the bedframe, and it was ever so painful to watch hongjoong and not be able to do anything himself. 

hongjoong was breathing heavily, panting at the pace his fingers were going. "hnngg p-please ah- n-need you"  
his head was thrown back in pleasure, now whimpering again. the pace of his fingers stopped, as they slipped out coated with his juices. 

he rested there for a couple seconds, steadying his breathing. 

he then crawled over to seonghwa, angling the camera back to the way it was before and discarding of the lace panties. he half-collapsed on seonghwa's stomach, yet still weakly held up his two fingers, still dripping. seonghwa knew what to do by now, suck. so he sucked everything he possibly could of off those two fingers. hongjoong inquired, "do i taste good?" with a light smile.  
seonghwa looked down at him and smirked, "always."  
hongjoong then got up, now straddling seonghwa's bare stomach and feeling his dick sprung bare against his ass. he leaned forward and slotted his and seonghwa's lips together, pressing his bare self against the other and gripping at his shoulders.

seonghwa wanted to hold his waist in place so bad. hongjoong took his lip in between his teeth, now letting his hand slither into seonghwa's hair and pressing his tongue into his mouth.  
seonghwa groaned. he was leaning into the kiss as much as he could with these handcuffs restricting him. hongjoong licked into his mouth one last time before pulling away.

hongjoong picked himself up and hovered over seonghwa's erection, supporting himself with his hands on his torso. brushing his pussy slightly over the head, coating it with a little wetness, seonghwa groaned out a "fuck, joong." whilst throwing his head back. hongjoong continued this motion and got slightly lower with each movement, soon brushing back and sinking onto seonghwa's dick. the boy let out a loud moan, getting used to his thickness and size again. "hnng fuck hwa you're so big-" he panted. he soon secured his hands on the taller's toned stomach, now picking up his pace and riding him.

the younger rocked back and forth, letting out profanities and whines while doing it. increasing his pace, he started bouncing a little and going as hard as he could. he looked into seonghwa's eyes, filled with lust. seonghwa slightly bucked his hips into him, eliciting a particularly load moan, almost a scream. 

after finding a good rhythm, the younger was now riding himself out on seonghwa. whines left the smallers lips, muttering "seonghwa mmm~" everytime he had hit a particular spot. seonghwa was bucking into him as much as he could, wanting to be set free from those godforsaken handcuffs.  
now bouncing a little more, the younger was near screaming and riding at an inhumane pace. skin slapping echoed throughout the room, seonghwa not being able to take it anymore and asking to be set free from the cuffs. 

hongjoong swiftly undid the handcuffs and took seonghwa's hands, placing his hands on his sculpted torso. seonghwa bucked into him even harder, with occasional slaps on his plump ass and groaning. his raven hair was splayed across his forehead, eyebrows knit, urging on the boy riding him. hongjoong was still going, chasing his high when seonghwa flipped them so hongjoong would be the one below and throwing his leg over his shoulder. 

hongjoong was on his stomach, seonghwa bringing his hands behind his back and keeping them there whilst he slammed into him near animalistically.  
the sound of skin slapping had gotten even louder (which shouldn't be possible because that shit was WAY loud in the first place) and hongjoong was panting and moaning so loud into the sheets. seonghwa kept hongjoongs arms behind his back with one hand while holding his leg with the other one. the two were moaning in unison while hongjoong was breathing ever so ragged. 

hongjoong had nearly screamed out, "nghh hwa please m'gonna cum" before he came on the sheets below. seonghwa's orgasm followed, cumming inside of hongjoong while still slamming into him. pulling out, seonghwa saw the streaks of cum trickling down hongjoongs thighs. hongjoong was whimpering as seonghwa picked him up, laying back down and placing him on his stomach. the smaller had sat up while seonghwa whispered little praises in his ear while placing his head on his shoulder, telling him they should try it again sometime.


	3. midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongjoong moans out seonghwa’s name whilst sleeping. you already know how this is going to end.  
> .
> 
> \- based off of a prompt generator prompt because i can’t start my chapters properly for shit! 😄  
> \- contains finger fucking, exhibitionism (spicy ikr 🤠)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t read over bc i wrote it late at night 😀 please ignore the mistakes of you see any

the two were in bed, resting after a long night. seonghwa sat against the headboard, with his arm gently caressing hongjoong’s torso and his other resting across his forehead. the latter seemed to toss and turn, while seonghwa simply watched the light of the moon and cars passing by through the window in front of them.

hongjoong had let out some whimpers, having seonghwa look over to see arched eyebrows and his mouth hanging open. “s-seonghwa, please-“ he had moaned out. he was fisting his pillow as if seonghwa was going as hard as he could on him.

well shit, seonghwa was rock hard at the sound of it. ‘god he doesn’t even know i’m awake. ‘ he had thought. well, a small jerk session couldn’t hurt. could it?

he slithered his hand underneath the band of his sweatpants and into his boxers, stroking himself at a slow pace. he couldn’t really get up and just tiptoe to grab lube at the moment, so let’s just work with what we got now.  
he continued the motion at a quickening pace, slightly rushing himself so the younger wouldn’t wake up. he held back groans, struggling to fight the urge to verbalize. chasing his high, he stroked himself as he could and finally came on his hand. he hissed. “fuck.”

of course, hongjoong was awake by now. staring at seonghwa’s now exposed -yes let me mention this again- 12 inches.  
“well that dream made me horny.” he muttered. “take care of me, please?” he said, with puppy dog eyes. “the whole trying to be quiet and rush my shit thing was so you wouldn’t wake up, but now that you ask ever so politely, why not.” 

“can we show off today? pretty please. just put on a little show for whoever takes a peek.” the smaller had asked.  
“who am i to say no? but yes, we can. just tell me directly, what do you want me to do to you?” seonghwa said, now scooping up hongjoong bridal style from his laying down and staring at dick position. the smaller looked into his eyes, simply saying “i just want you to fuck me. doesn’t matter how, just fuck me.” the moonlight was enough for people outside to see them fucking near the window, so there they settled. seonghwa sat on their auto-man, now half naked and hongjoong grabbing his shoulders going in for a kiss.  
the kiss was lust filled, the two’s want for each other very evident. hongjoong immediately forced his tongue into seonghwas mouth, eliciting a moan from  
the other. he loved how he tasted.  
their tongues danced and fought for dominance, both then breaking away to get air. 

seonghwa held out two fingers, ordering hongjoong to suck on them. the younger obliged, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them as hard as he could. seonghwa slightly shoved them farther into his mouth, eliciting a “ngh-“ from the latter.  
“suck on master’s fingers baby.”  
now that made hongjoong moan loud as hell. he sucked even more, moving his head forward so seonghwa’s fingers would hit the back of his throat.  
seonghwa removed his fingers from the others throat, looking at how beautifully distraught the younger looked. parted, slightly swollen lips, heaving for air. the other didn’t like wearing pants to sleep, so he slept in a simple shirt and a thong. 

seonghwa looked straight into hongjoong’s eyes as he slipped it down, only stopping their eye contact to see the thong fall then throw it somewhere in the room. he looked out the window. yup, somebody from the outside was looking alright. seonghwa instructed him, “legs open, love.” and so he followed. he parted his legs, slightly brushing out the bottom of the lilac crop he was wearing. half of his sculpted chest was exposed. seonghwa then slipped his two saliva coated fingers into his vagina, reveling in the moans he let out. “ah- seonghwa please mm-“ 

he took his jaw with his free hand and turned hongjoong’s head towards the window, making him see those who were watching outside. he said, “wonder how aroused they’re getting seeing you so fucked out like this, hmm?” hongjoong whined. 

seonghwa leaned forward and slotted their lips together again, moving his fingers inside of hongjoong at the same time. the smaller was riding his fingers, rolling his hips and whimpering into the kiss. “m-more, please” he had said in between. seonghwa slid a third finger in, earning a loud moan from hongjoong. “god you’re so wet.” seonghwa breathed out. the younger had kept kissing him and rolling his hips, hands now secure on his shoulder. there was precum leaking from him already. wet sounds echoed around the room as hongjoong whimpered, now sinking down on to seonghwas fingers as hard as he could. he was picking his body up and dropping it back onto his fingers, muttering a string of profanities and chants of seonghwas name. 

hongjoong was now riding him as fast as he could, panting fast and choking out moans as he moved on his fingers. “i’m close, seonghwa-“ he whimpered. seonghwa moved his fingers inside of him, holding his torso as he rode. he sped up his fingers, watching hongjoong desperately chase his orgasm. soon, the latter had came on his fingers with one last moan, capturing his lips again. 

seonghwa broke away from the kiss to slip his cum covered fingers into his mouth, sucking every last drop off of them. hongjoong simply watched while smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god watch me base the next chap off of a prompt too


	4. mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i come out with new nsfw ideas every fucking day so expect more chaps
> 
> \- mirror sex, nudes being sent, mIRRORS  
> \- i haven't established the jobs they have other than joong being a camboy but they in fact have jobs  
> \- we r going spicy this chapter

hongjoong was horny, like always. but seonghwa was at work and he had just came back. so why not mess around instead? 

the boy had slipped into the manilla colored sweater he had worn previously on their stream (first chap), and slid in to one of seonghwa's favorite pairs of panties that he had. white, and lace. 

now determined to have seonghwa hard in his fuckin pants at work, he took one of his mirrors and positioned it on the bed, now opening his legs and bringing them shoulder level. holding one phone in the other hand, he recorded the view in the mirror of his finger sliding the panties to the side of his clit. slowly rubbing his two fingers on it, he slipped them into his vagina and slowly fucked himself with them, letting out lewd whines and pants of seonghwa's name. after he picked up the pace and saw precum leaking, he palmed his pussy one last time and then stopped the recording. 

he opened his messages app, and then tapped his and seonghwa's convo, waiting for the video to send and messaging him 'for you ;]' . 

while waiting for seonghwa to reply, he decided on recording two more videos. he positioned his phone on a tripod, then slicked up his fingers with lube. he used his dry hand to press record, then got on all fours, head down ass up whilst fingering his hole. he pushed in, moaning out and slowly pulling out. he repeated this motion until he was pushing back onto his own fingers whimpering seonghwa's name. "ngh~ want you in me master" he said before cumming and giving the camera a better view, then turning to it and smirking, and stopping the recording.

the very last video he'd record would be him sitting on a vibrator, and ehm- sucking on a dildo. -- king is doing the most rn yuh 🙄‼ --  
lowering himself onto a vibrator, he placed his phone on the ledge of his vanity, leaning against a full bottle of lube. the dildo matching seonghwa's size sat in front of him, flesh colored. the buzzing of the vibrator could be heard in the background. he pressed record, then gracefully kitten licked the base of the dildo and the tip. he licked along the sides, licking one particularly long strip in the middle. he then lowered his head onto it, looking straight into the camera with innocent eyes. he took the whole thing in, moaning whilst doing so. he bobbed his head up and down along it, now deepthroating it. he sort of panted, sucking noises being heard around the room. 

he rapidly bobbed his head before ending the recording, simply picking his head off of the dildo and then smiling.  
he opened the messages app again, being met with a little ding signaling seonghwa's message. impeccable timing.  
the message read, "fuck, joong. so pretty for me, are you?"  
leaving him smiling like an idiot. he replied, "of course <3, two more gifts though" before sending the two videos. 

seonghwa, on the other hand, was now beating his meat in his workplace bathroom. he sent a picture of his dick sticking up against his stomach, following with a "look what you did to me, baby."  
hongjoong felt very proud of his accomplishments. he then felt even hornier seeing his huge cock like that, replying, "send a video of u >:["  
being immediately met with a video of seonghwa stroking his cock, grunting and moaning low. god he was wet. he then sent a quick video of him fingering himself, making sure that he had that classic ahegao face whilst doing so. seonghwa messaged back, "i wish i had that pretty mouth on my dick right now." feeling bold, he replied one last time with "end your shift early, and then you can wreck me <3" 

and was left on seen. well, not in a bad way since he already knew seonghwa would conjure up an excuse and come home. 

fifteen minutes later seonghwa busted in through the front door, closing it and then busting into the bedroom. hongjoong was sitting there in his sweater, panties still on. he slammed the door, picking up hongjoong and furiously slotting their lips together in a heated kiss. in between kisses, he muttered "you little whore." he bit on the latter's lip, licking it and then entering his mouth. hongjoong was pressed up against the door, one arm slung around seonghwa's waist and the other behind his head. he then moved down to his neck, peppering it in colorful marks and nipping everywhere he could. hongjoong bared his neck, breathing heavily and moaning out his name. seonghwa moved to his torso, leaving more marks and leaving the most in between his thighs. he nipped and licked and kissed, doing all of that while kneading his ass. 

seonghwa stripped of his clothes swiftly, throwing them onto the bed. he picked up joong and placed him in front of the rather large mirror in their room, now slicking up his dick with lube. he ordered, "on all fours, love. and no touching yourself, only i get to. okay?" hongjoong hummed in understanding. he got on all fours, ready for seonghwa's length. seonghwa slipped into him, now thrusting at a steady pace. he gripped his torso hard, sure that it would leave marks later on.  
"you were especially naughty today, baby. having me hard at work like that?" he slammed into him, eliciting a loud moan from hongjoong. he then started slamming into him erratically, ordering hongjoong to look at himself in the mirror. noises of skin slapping were heard all around the room, moans and deep groans echoing everywhere they were sure people outside could hear it. hongjoong was panting hard, begging seonghwa for more. seonghwa did so, now playing with hongjoongs nipples under his shirt while thrusting into him. his thrusts became a little more uncoordinated, sliding into hongjoong's clit instead. he then came inside of hongjoong, slamming one last time watching the white streaks trickle down his thighs. he then picked hongjoong up, positioning his legs around his own torso, now throwing hongjoong's shirt somewhere in the room and kissing all over his chest. he then walked over with hongjoong and placed him on the bed, now ordering him to open his legs. hongjoong did so, knowing what would happen. he watched the precum leak, now sticking his tongue into his pussy and flicking it. he sucked on him, licking in every space possible. he lapped and moved his long tongue, now sticking it farther into his vagina. hongjoong moaned, begging for more and snaking his hands through seonghwa's hair. seonghwa continued, smirkint against him and eating him out the best he could. when he knew hongjoong was close, he sat up and took his dick in his hands, stroking hongjoong's clit waiting for him to cum. hongjoong grabbed at seonghwas dick, pulling him forward and rubbing it erratically on himself. he moaned out, "mmm ngh seonghwa please-" before cumming on him.

he then mumbled i love you, before collapsing next to him. seonghwa took him to the bathroom before placing him on the bed so they could both rest. 

the next morning, hongjoong found seonghwa carefully inspecting the marks he had made, saying he felt a little guilty and telling him he thinks he hurt him. hongjoong reassured him he didn't, saying he enjoyed what they did.


	5. and the movie is playing, but we won't be watching tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically seonghwa finger fucks hongjoong while watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii happy new years!! i haven't been updating these oneshots so i'm writing today.  
> i wrote this while listening to sewerslvt lol

the two boys were bored out of their minds in their apartment, laying down next to each other and hardly speaking at all. it was a comfortable kind of silence though, just not much to say.

" _i'm fucking borredddd"_ hongjoong groaned out, throwing his phone somewhere on the bed and stretching. 

" _and what would you like me to do about that?"_ seonghwa muttered, eyes never moving from his illuminated phone screen. hongjoong's eyes moved to the little clock on their nightstand. 9:51 pm it said, in glowing green numbers. " _i don't know, just cure my boredom."_ he said. 

" _well we could uh, watch a movie? or whatever of the sort."_ seonghwa said, now looking at the splayed out figure on the bed. " _and why aren't you wearing **pants.**_ " he said, seeing the others exposed thighs. for gods sake, he was wearing a goddamn thong and a crop top. nothing else. at all. 

his pants were becoming unexplainably tight. _"mmm because i don't wanna wear pants. and to the movie, sounds cliche, why not."_ hongjoong snickered. seonghwa gave his thighs a light smack, eliciting a whine from the smaller. his hands traveled to the remote laying on the nightstand, pressing the little button designated to turn the tv on.

 _"what d'you wanna watch, bunny?"_ he said, clicking onto netflix. " _i don't know, don't really care in all honesty. anything is fine_ " hongjoong said. seonghwa moved to the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard. he patted his thighs as a signal for hongjoong to come sit. hongjoong crawled over, rubbing his ass all over seonghwa trying to find a comfy position. _"hell, stop teasing me you little shit."_ he said through gritted teeth. hongjoong simply smiled slyly, leaning back into seonghwa's shoulder and looking up at him. 

it was a _really_ nice view, seonghwa's eyes and head fixed towards the tv and hongjoong getting a good look at his defined jaw and features. he reached up, fiddling with seonghwa's jaw and moving his head around. _"quit ittt_ " seonghwa groaned. he clicked on a random movie and let it play, the tv illuminating with the movie intro. 

seonghwa held hongjoong's torso, eyes still fixated on what's going on on the tv and chin resting over top his head. he held hongjoong's free hand, while hongjoongs other hand was holding his phone-- probably sneaking a recording of seonghwa while he's not looking. hongjoong shifted, ass purely pressed against seonghwa's growing bulge, seonghwa had _tried_ to ignore it, but it just couldn't be done. he hissed, grip tightening on hongjoong. the latter simply brought his hand up to his chin. 

seonghwa's attention was still fixated on the movie, but he heard strained, quiet, almost unheard moans. he was so focused on the audio from the movie, he didn't really hear hongjoong's needy moans. the smaller boy was pleasuring himself, pointer finger making a tickling motion on his pussy.

the thong he previously wore was now on the end of the bed, sprawled out. when seonghwa looked down at his face, he thought that hongjoong's pleasured face was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. face dusted pink, biting on his lip, looking straightfoward trying to make is seem he wasn't aware he was pleasuring himself.

precum seeped onto the bed, seonghwa taking his finger and scooping up a single drop of it-- then putting it into his. mouth. he then realized his shirt was also wet with his precum. he stopped hongjoong's working hand, and then parted his legs. _"misbehaving, i see."_ he said.

hongjoong gasped at the loss of friction, whining because he was already close. seonghwa took two of his fingers and took his other hand to take hongjoong's jaw and open his mouth. he stuck his fingers in his mouth, hongjoong immediately sucking on them. lewd noises of his sucking echoed throughout the room, hongjoong desperately still latching his mouth onto them. seonghwa slightly fucked his mouth with his fingers, hongjoong choking a little, then moaning. 

the fingers slipped out of his mouth, hand now diligently travelling to hold his thigh. seonghwa slipped his fingers inside, feeling around hongjoong's tight walls. loud squelching noises were heard in contrast to the talking coming from the tv. seonghwa was taking his sweet time, slicked fingers disappearing in and out of hongjoong. 

seonghwa's pace quickened until hongjoong was moving along with his fingers, the forceful thrusting making him slightly thrash. _"m-master please,, more-"_ he whined. seonghwa obliged, now directly hitting hongjoong's sweet spot. " _ah! seonghwa- seonghwa please- ngh"_ hongjoong whined. _"aw baby, did i hit a spot?"_ seonghwa asked, amused. _"ye-yes please oh- please keep going please"_ he moaned. 

seonghwa kept his animalistic pace, hongjoong now leaking all over his fingers uncontrollably. _"m-master ahh- please, please keep going m'gonna cum"_

seonghwa thrusted his fingers in one last time, before pulling them out and rubbing hongjoong's pink clit fast. hongjoong came on him, begging for him to stop with the overstimulation after his orgasm. 

seonghwa's orgasm followed after, cumming untouched.


	6. nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa fucks joong with his fingers while he’s just innocently trying to converse with yeosang— and acts like nothing happened in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lovely readers, hello!! it’s been a whole month and three days since i last updated this, i’m sorry for the lack of new chapters being added D,: 
> 
> this chapter is a special one, a request i received in my comments maybe a week or two ago. i’ve been meaning to write more chapters and have definitely had more ideas — but i just haven’t found the time. anyways, enjoy this!! <3

“and that’s what i _told_ the guy!” yeosang said. “i literally can’t, it annoys me so goddamn much for no reason.”

“i mean, it’s definitely understandable.” hongjoong says, fiddling with his thumbs. 

yeosang continues to rant on the other side of the line, frustrated he’s gotten so riled up over something small.  
  


seonghwa walks up to the door with silent steps, peeping in through a crack and seeing hongjoong sitting with his legs crossed on the ottoman next to their window. he also hears yeosang’s deep voice on the other side of the line.

  
hongjoong is looking out the window while continuing to fiddle with his thumbs, not noticing seonghwa’s sudden appearance. seonghwa sits next to him, admiring his face and caressing his chin with his hand. hongjoong slightly jumps, but immediately calms down and smiles fondly at seonghwa. 

“you’re home,” he says. 

“why, yes, it seems that i am.” seonghwa says, returning the smile.

hongjoong usually has a preference of not wearing pants. freely walking around in his underwear and a slightly oversized shirt/sweater at the house or wearing skirts often. (so basically what i’m implying is, hongjoong is sitting there near the window, criss cross, no pants, just exposed.)

seonghwa pulls hongjoong into his lap, and runs his palm down hongjoong’s crotch, repeating the motion over and over. the feeling of his cold-ish palm against hongjoong makes him slightly whine, not realizing the sound could possibly be heard by yeosang.

he slaps his hand over his mouth, that being followed by a “you good?” from yeosang. “yeah, yeah for sure. i’m fine” he says back swiftly.

seonghwa continues, slightly pushing two fingers against _that_ part. he pushes his underwear to the side and begins to stroke his clit, wetness already being felt. he pulls hongjoong’s hips towards him, having his ankles now at his back. hongjoong whines more and pushes onto his fingers, moaning as soft as possible. he quickly takes his phone and mutes himself on the call, wanting to make sure that yeosang can 100% not hear him. 

seonghwa pulls off his underwear, having the slightly cold air flood hongjoong’s clit. he sees it glisten, and continues to stroke. hongjoong’s legs are wide open, brunette hair hanging down at the sides of his head. seonghwa moves his fingers down and in an oval formation on him, then pushing into his hole, that was starting to leak precum. he feels around the soft walls with the two fingers, hongjoong throwing his head back and closing his eyes— forgetting about the call. 

yeosang didn’t notice how quiet he was, no hums in agreement or comments. he says, “you there?” in between rambling. “hongjoong grabs the phone and unmutes, saying “yeah still here don’t worry, just doing something.” 

seonghwa removes his fingers from his hole and places two on the left side of his clit, slightly pulling for more exposure. he then starts a tickling motion on his pussy, causing hongjoong to slightly move his hips. he moves them up into his touch, and then down to reach a certain spot. seonghwa continues the motion until hongjoong is well near close, choking out a moan and saying “ _god, seonghwa—_ please please please i’m clooose ngh-“ 

yeosang is slightly startled, hearing what sounds like a moan and wet sounds. hongjoong is moving his hips into seonghwa’s fingers, chasing his orgasm and panting under his breath. soon, he finishes, releasing a load of cum— and seonghwa diligently licks all of it up, milking him drop for drop afterwards. he plants little pecks around his clit, giving one last suck and a little rub before patting his thighs and going to get changed. hongjoong is recovering from the orgasm, while getting back into the groove of talking to yeosang.


	7. right there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late valentines day smut from a very tired author
> 
> (alexa play mmmh by kai)

" _ngh-"_ he sighed into the sheets. yes, a late valentines day stream from your favorite camboy. 

there was a dildo matching his boyfriend's size with a heart shaped base disappearing in and out of his entrance, the boy being desperate for him but the one who he craved being at work. 

well, that very special someone was watching his stream in his car, creating a particularly _messy_ jerk session. i mean, of course he couldn't keep it in his pants until he got home-- it's obvious the desperate feeling is mutual. 

the boy had a red plaid miniskirt on, being flipped up onto his back for more exposure to his plump ass.

 _red._ seonghwa's absolute favorite color on him. lord, right now he wanted him really fucking bad. 

small hands gripped the sheets for dear life, knuckles turning white. whines and lewd moans left his swollen while he started pushing the toy in and out faster little by little. his clit was absolutely throbbing, nearing his orgasm. the boy's head fell forward in pure ecstasy while the toy brushed his sweet spot. " _hnnnggh ah- please, please right there!"_

he imagined seonghwa was right there ramming into him from behind. he continued to beg and beg, putting on a show for his viewers as always. his eyebrows arched, his back doing the same. lip being bitten even harder before he came on the toy. 

he milked his orgasm, still pushing in and out until he was sure there wasn't any jizz left. 

then, he reached over, smiled, and ended his stream with a little wink and a "happy valentines day". 

\----

meanwhile, seonghwa was still on his way home from work. his hair was sort of messy due to him throwing his head back into the headrest thingy in the midst of jerking off. his tie, thrown to the passenger's seat. his pants were left unzipped and length still kind of sitting there while he drove-- just wanting to get home. 

hongjoong was cleaning up and getting a new pair of lingerie on, leaving his previous soiled garments on the counter to wash later. he wore a dark red laced bralette, with matching panties. then over that, he pulled on a white silk robe. 

the lock to their front door was jangling loudly, showing that seonghwa was hurriedly trying to get in. once he got in, he kicked off his shoes, closed the door loudly and locked it swiftly, throwing his belongings on the couch and meeting eyes with hongjoong who had just entered the living room. 

hongjoong simply watched, amused as seonghwa grabbed him by the waist and slotted their lips together. he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, then easily entering the warm cavern and licking all around, making sure to reach every part. 

they backed up until hongjoong's back hit the counter, cold granite hitting him. seonghwa kneaded at his plump ass, hand slithering into his robe. 

well, looks like they're doing this on the counter today. 

once they both pulled away, hongjoong breathed out harshly and smiled, saying "happy valentines day, baby." seonghwa removed the robe and threw it onto one of the seats, hands roaming up and down hongjoong's curves. "happy valentines day, love. god, you're so perfect-" he muttered, now licking and biting at hongjoong's neck and collarbone area. hongjoong's hang slid into his pitch black hair, having a steady grip. he used his other hand to slide off seonghwa's shirt and all that jazz, leaving seonghwa to quickly shimmy the articles of clothing off. 

he continued to peck at one spot on his neck, earning soft mewls from hongjoong. by now, his colored nails were grabbing at his shoulders. seonghwa quickly undid his belt and slid off his pants, satisfied with the bites he left, that would be prominent enough sooner or later. he turned hongjoong around and took two fingers to rub at his clit, making him leak a little. he slipped off the latter's panties, now bending him over the counter. 

"you ready, love?" he said. hongjoong nodded against the counter, pushing his ass against seonghwa's length. seonghwa gently spread his hips and slipped into his entrance, allowing the other to get used to him just in case. his velvety walls were still tight, even though he had kinda sorta just fucked himself open with a dildo. seonghwa started to push in and out, hongjoong's arms supporting his upper body against the counter. once hongjoong looked down at himself, he noticed a little bump in his stomach moving around-- which was probably seonghwa. he tapped at it a little, not receiving any reaction but then being taken abruptly by seonghwa's quickening pace. 

wet, squelching noises were heard along with moans and groans in differenciating pitches. seonghwa continued to hold hongjoong by the hips, thrusting harder and harder. hongjoong's mouth fell open as his head fell forward, the feeling being a little different than usual. 

hongjoong met seonghwa's thrust, the sound of skin slapping becoming louder and louder.

oh, how he loved when seonghwa rearranged his guts.

seonghwa was slightly pulling his cheeks apart, watching as hongjoong's back arched beautifully as it did earlier.

"mmh baby i'm _close,"_ hongjoong whined. 

"we'll get there, don't worry my love." seonghwa felt hongjoong's nails digging into him as he thrusted the last couple times, earning the prettiest mewls and unintelligible sounds from him. soon enough, he came inside of him and the latter did the same.

\---

"you did well as always," seonghwa said, peppering kisses along joong's shoulderblades. "i love you so much, hwa" he said, turning and curling into seonghwa's embrace.


	8. won't stop there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no limits when it comes to where they fuck around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI MY LOVES, here's an update!! please ignore any mistakes TvT i'm trying here, and i didn't really take the time to read it over because i went to edit and sll that jazz. but please stream the fireworks mv!! <3

why, _why,_ did there have to be a catch to them going out? 

the poor boy was walking around the little shop, few items in clutch, with a vibrator ever so snug up his perky ass. seonghwa agreed to going out earlier in the day, yet suggested (correction, demanded) that hongjoong would go out in that condition. he had the remote in his pocket, and could pull anything at any time. 

he'd regret it, _obviously._

said boy had to take a breath in every five seconds so he wouldn't break. he hoped, _hoped so hard_ , that no one could hear the low buzzing he heard. seonghwa had ever so kindly set it to the lowest setting before they left, but increases the intensity every damn time he walks by hongjoong. luckily for now, he was wandering around the store, probably picking out a few articles of clothing for himself and stuff he thought hongjoong would look good in. 

hongjoong was crossing his fingers as hard as he could, holding the clothes about to enter the dressing rooms to try them on-- when seonghwa had found him and held his waist in place. "where are you going, bunny?" he questioned, smile evident in his voice. his mouth was near hongjoong's ear, inches away from biting his lobe. and his fingers, his fingers were resting at the latter's torso, gripping strong. he inhaled sharply. "just gonna uh, try on these clothes.." he said, holding any extra noises in. fingers cross even harder, knuckles turning white. he burst through the entrance to the dressing rooms hurriedly, leaving seonghwa unable to do anything. he couldn't handle it. and the intensity of the vibrator was increasing by the second. he opened the door to one of the rooms, being greeted with white walls, a full length mirror, a bench, and a rack for clothes to be hung on each side. 

he placed everything on the racks and some skirts on the bench, making sure not to crumple anything. slowly, he peeled his clothes off, being left in underwear and just his accessories. first, he tried on this really, really flowy long white shirt -- and he buttoned each button except for one carefully. he paired it with a black corset-ish belt, rapping around his lower torso. 

_oh boy._ seonghwa was raising the intensity by a lot now, the boy having to brace himself on one of the racks. where even was he? he had let him off when he entered the dressing room area. 

trying to ignore the vibrations ripping through his body, the boy slipped on black fishnets and over that a leg harness -- carefully slipping it on. he had looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with how his current accessories went with the outfit. he slipped everything off after, putting the items in a neat pile to be checked out later. after that, he slipped on a little emerald-green skirt, with an o-shaped buckle adorning the front. the skirt was cute, and he was already thinking of buying it. he was sweating intensely from the vibrator, then hearing familiar footsteps come towards the dressing room door. how _lucky._ seonghwa had somehow found him, hence many other people in dressing rooms at the moment. 

he had barely gotten the shirt that he paired with the skirt before he was meet with three sharp knocks and a "baby, i know you're in there." _fuck, oh lord, nononono-_ tore through the smaller boy's mind. "if you want to suffer the consequences, be my guest." he heard seonghwa say. he was right about to open the fucking door when- " _ah, mmmh jesus christ-"_ he can't. the vibrator was at the highest intensity when he started squeaking, whining, and breathing heavily while gripping the handle. he successfully opened the door, letting seonghwa in and back hitting the wall with a prominent thump. seonghwa immediately trapped him and locked the dressing room door, forcefully kissing him into submission. 

hongjoong simply _couldn't get enough_. 

he whined into the kiss, mouth opening as seonghwa licked, and nipped at his lips. he bit his lower lip, tongue grazing over it as he fed back into his mouth. his one hand held hongjoong's shoulder and the other his thigh, wrapping it around his own torso. " _hwa, nnngh,"_ he moaned. his eyebrows furrowed as he realized those outside could _hear_ his desperate cries. he fisted seonghwa's hair as he mewled, lewd sound of lips smacking echoing. 

seonghwa pulled away, admiring the way hongjoong's lips were parted and eyes glossy. he thumbed his bottom lip, a satisfied smirk stretching across his face. "knees, love." he demanded. hongjoong obliged immediately, bare knees hitting the cold ground and mouth falling open. seonghwa reveled in the sight, arousal skyrocketing. he immediately pulled down his pants and boxers, letting the clothes pool at his ankles. girthy length in hand, he eased it into hongjoong's awaiting mouth. 

hongjoong took him in with ease, used to his extreme length from all the previous suck and runs they've had. he suckled at the tip, tongue playing with the slit while his free had worked at stroking the remaining length. seonghwa fisted his hair in return, keeping his groaning low. he praised him, uttering things like "such a good boy" and "using your mouth well, are you" earning aroused moans from hongjoong. the vibrator was doing wonders, rippling through his insides. one this seonghwa said to make him even more aroused than what _should_ be possible was, _"mm, i know you're wet for me under that pretty skirt. want my hands under there, stroking you and playing with your thighs."_ his absolute breaking point. he didn't care anymore, he sucked as hard as possible, making sure to suck at seonghwa's balls an equal amount. his length started hitting the back of his throat, making hongjoong's eyes tear up at the slightest. he got rougher with each thrust into his mouth, and he was lost in all the warmth around his length.

soon enough, seonghwa unloaded his semen into hongjoong's mouth. hongjoong moaned as the warm white substance flooded onto his tongue, and he made sure to swallow every drop. 

once they got situated (~again~) and seonghwa had his pants back on, hongjoong climbed onto seonghwa's lap and slung his arms around his shoulders on the little bench with his other skirts. "you gonna go through with your words? touch me under this skirt until i cum? i'm still handling the vibrator, all i need is a little help." he said, _awfully_ suggestive. seonghwa was a little taken aback, yet kept his word and used his hands to pleasure his boyfriend. 

his hands slid up and down hongjoong's milky thighs, kneading at the plush skin. rubbing at a particularly sensitive spot he knew, his hands crept closer towards hongjoong's clit. fingers slipping into the underwear, seonghwa rubbed at hongjoong's clit while biting at his collarbone, earning more soft mewls from the boy. hongjoong urged seonghwa on, praising him and chanting his name as if he was performing a ritual. the fingers curled as they entered him, other hand gripping the boy's ass under the skirt. the wetness was all over the place, probably leaking onto seonghwa's jeans. he wondered, how did the employees not notice him and hongjoong having a session in the dressing room? and the other people?.. weird. he felt the vibrations whilst fingering joong, removing his lips from his neck and tilting slighy back to move the front of the skirt up, revealing a bright pink clit. "aw baby. you gonna cum for me now? _hmmm_?" hongjoong whined into his shoulder as he came, cumming onto seonghwa's hand, leaving him to lick up his release, creating a lewd scene. they kissed once more, before cleaning up and getting themselves together. 

now, last but not least, for the hard part: _checking out._

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah that was it 😀‼ lmfao i hope y'all enjoyed it?? i've been thinking about writing this for a while and yk why not just write it already. sorry if there were any spelling mistakes ahAA-after typing 7k characters i just went fuck it lets publish it im tired. so yEah


End file.
